1. Field
Various antenna-based systems may benefit from hardware for antenna connectors. For example, certain radio systems may benefit from an antenna connector sealing nut or radio frequency connector ingress protection cap structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally standard connectors are used. Such standard connectors may provide suitable radio frequency (RF) connection, but may not provide suitable environmental or ingress protection (IP).
To effect such environmental protection, after installation such standard connectors may be taped around with butyl tape layer and after that a final layer cam be taped with a vinyl tape. Another way to achieve such environmental protection is to use various types of shrink sleeves.
Accordingly, current RF connector necks are quite long because the connector need spaces for IP tape or shrink sleeve. Conventional wisdom suggests that a short neck would create an environmental problem, because there would be insufficient space to provide the tape or shrink sleeve.
This long neck and tape or sleeve may pose a variety of issues. For example, because the neck is long, the overall arrangement must account for the fact that in external IP sealing a lot of space should be reserved for sealing installation.